Fanon: Welcome to Republic City!
So, after asking my only (?) reader on this site, he said that he would read the rest of my fanon. So, here we go! 17:58, April 22, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Defense Fanon: Yue Bay --> Ai Lun Na When I thought the first boat trip was bad, I didn't even know the second one. The last one was only fourteen hours, but this one would be two days straight. Lan and Tian have left me alone after I told them twenty times I would be OK. Tian was going to teach Lan Pai Sho. Let's hope this trip was worth the wait. I went to visit Sudu. She is perfectly fine in her pen. How could everyone stand all the waggles and waves the boat made? I went to the captain's quarters. "Why did you choose to become a sailor?" "It wasn't my first plan. But after I wouldn't get any patients as a healer, I decided that I wanted to live on the sea. You should have seen me when I first entered a ship! I was so nauseous I threw up all over the captain. Then I had to work on another ship!" He laughed like a real sailor. Loud and unsubtle. "So, how did you get over your nausea?" "The second day, it was already over. Then after a month on a boat, I threw up over the shoes of my grandma! She came to visit me that day. She was also the one who educated me. I never knew my parents." He kept on talking. Strangely, it wasn't bothering me. I was happy to hear that my headache would fade and perhaps tomorrow, I would be able to have some fun on this boat. Lan Se I had a headache. Unlike Elena's, mine was coming from the board that was laying in front of me. Tian tried to explain it to me, but all I got was that you were supposed to take all your opponents pieces. The only reason he took me was to give Elena some time on her own. Her face was a combination of white and green. Not the fun kind. After Tian gave up on teaching me Pai Sho, we tried to find other things to do on the boat. With my little waterbending skills, and Tian's acting, I was still able to make passengers believe there was a giant pentapus beneath the boat. The funniest were their reactions. Most of them were screaming off, going to the captain. But some people... One women fainted for a minute, and we had to reveal our prank. After that she found it pretty funny herself and promised not to tell anyone. After her, a man came who was so caught up in his work that he completely ignoring (I don't know if it was on purpose) the giant water arm that was ticking on his shoulder. We decided that we should get some sleep. Tiankong I was finally about to see Republic City with my own eyes! I wonder if it is like the pictures I've seen. I wonder if grandma Jinora still lives there. She must be really old already... I heard she was about the same age of Avatar Korra. That was one-hundred twenty years ago! I'm too excited. It's still one day and one night until we reach Republic City. I heard it is the most beautiful at night, when we arrive. I read so much about the most famous buildings! The pro-bending arena, the Republic Tower, even the station! I just can't wait. I'll need to do this and that and so many other things and... I yawn. I should really get some sleep. Elena and Lan are already outside. I was sleeping till noon. Elena is already feeling better. Her skin turned to normal pale again. "Good morning, sleepy!" Elena always knew how to make me feel good. "What time is it?" "We already lunched. That was an hour ago or something like that?" Elena nodded. "Any plans for today? We do have an entire afternoon to spend together now that I'm feeling better!" "Before that, Mister Sleepyhead over here needs to make the most important choice of his life. Breakfast or lunch?" The rest of the day, we did some sparring matches. I defeated both of them. Elena defeated Lan, but he wasn't that upset with his two losses. We did some more matches. This time, Lan defeated both of us, but I still defeated Elena. "You guys need to vary your attacks. I mean, Elena, you used the same tactic in the beginning twice. That's how I could win." Lan was easily the smartest out of us. We had dinner, and after that, we were watching Lan bending water into different shapes. I was impressed by how much he already knew without a teacher. Then, I saw Republic Tower. "There it is! Republic City!" They looked, but they couldn't see the giant beacon of light. About five minutes later, they broadcasted: "We are here! Welcome to Republic City!" After that, Elena and Lan saw the lights. As Lan turned to me, he said: "So now you're officially our guide, right?" "I would be, but I never been here before." They turned their heads and I could see their faces. It was almost funny how surprised they were. "Then, how are we going to find Lan an airbending teacher?" "Oh please. You are with a water and an airbender. We can make our way to Air Temple Island." Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se